Cat got Claws
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: James and Victor just joined Team X, and becomes Stryker's new mercernaries with the rest of the gang, as well as a new "guy" called DeathEater. Though Wade is wondering about "him". But what happens when they all discover Death's secret? Wade/OC
1. Prologue Team X

**WARNING! Doesn't contain any slash or yaoi!**

**Finally I was able to see this tempting movie, yes I thought of it as tempting. Well, duh you see High Jackman AND Ryan Reynolds *drool* in epic battles, with and without shirts on xD**

**This movie was just what I needed, since I found the other 3 quite disappointing, somewhat.**

**I loved Ryan's performance as Deadpool, therefore I of course had to make an OC for him, that's just natural! Though I've found it a bit hard to figure out which power I wanted my OC to possess. My first idea was to control lightning and all that, but I thought it would be too close to Bradley's, not to mention Storm's.**

**But I'm not telling which power I ended up deciding! ;)**

**Though I can tell you the least that I almost peed my pants (in excitement) when I discovered that Deadpool actually was alive, y'know after the credits *giggle* Oh shut up you did the same darn thing! -.- And I blushed! o.o**

**Well, enough of me talking.. I hope you like this story, I'm always open for ideas.**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

James and Victor had just been rescued from prison by Major William Stryker, they were to be executed but their bodies didn't react to the gunshots, the two brothers had always been special, just as Stryker had declared his team of agents he was putting together.

Since being a lifetime-prisoner would be too boring anyways and the brothers didn't have much of a choice either, they accepted Stryker's offer.

He came by helicopter, which James wasn't very happy about, even as a soldier he hated flying more than anything, killing people was _one _thing, but flying sky high was just plain wrong to him.

Victor on the other hand didn't care the least; he was a bit tougher at that point. His toughness, not to mention his eternal wrath and temper, was the source why they were being executed earlier that day.

Their bodies had a certain robustness which weren't found in normal people, not to mention their very strong bones. James' bone-like claws which came out of his skin and Victor's growing wolf-looking nails. They believed they were animals; their looks were just one of the reasons.

Stryker got them to a hidden base in the middle of nowhere, it truly was, and James had no idea where the hell they were. The flight had taken forever in his mind and he didn't realize exactly what continent they were at. Yet again Victor did not care at all, he usually never did as long as he could do what he loved; killing people.

As they stepped out of the helicopter James got a better look at the so-called base, it was just a shitty little house (it looked like one of those a lumberjack would live in, probably one he'd build himself) in a huge forest, he was amazed that the helicopter was able to land, but then he noticed the helicopter-platform and then looked up at the trees, there was space enough though.

"What a crappy place this is," Victor remarked glaring at the house, as if to say '_did I leave prison for a privy like this?'_

"Things aren't always what they look like, Creed" Stryker told him and went up to the front door, Victor reluctantly followed, James on the other hand was more fascinated by this whole scenario.

The sight that met them when they got inside was poor, there was not a single furniture in the house, well the stuff that actually was, was just as shitty as the house itself. Everything was made out of wood, and there was only this one room they were standing in.

"Sweet, but where're we gonna be?" James asked sarcastically.

Stryker did not answer his question; instead he walked into the middle of the room and kicked a huge carpet on the floor aside, revealing a secret door in the floor. Almost as large as the carpet had been.

Victor whistled slightly at the sight of the door, "whaddya know there's more" he whispered to James, though he seemed not to take notice.

Stryker didn't take notice of Victor's comment and opened the door; there was room enough for stairs down there.

"This way gentlemen" he finally said and walked down the stairs.

James didn't hesitate to follow, Victor was right behind him, not wanting to miss anything either.

The stairs seemed long and the hall was narrow enough, the light from above had already disappeared and dim lights on the wall started lighten up, it didn't help very much, but just enough to see the steps in front of the three men.

When they finally got down, Stryker motioned to the wall and placed his palm on it, a blue light around his hand appeared, as if it was analyzing his handprint. Then suddenly light went on, very bright light, which made both James and Victor to shut their eyes closed for a whole minute, just to get used to the unexpected light.

The hall down here was large; the three men were able to walk side by side down here. They did not walk for long though, they soon approached a huge metal door with an almost giant metal-handle.

"Gentlemen, meet the rest of my Special Team, your new colleagues" Stryker gestured his hand inside another room, which seemed like a normal everyday-living room. But the most eye-catching was the five men sitting around different places in the room.

Victor and James went inside the room, as they did they got narrow looks and dangerous glances from the men.

"Guys this is Victor Creed and James Howlett, take good care of them" Stryker said, merely joking about the caring part.

The men didn't react very much, but seemed a bit more... friendly to look at after Stryker introduction.

Then he motioned his hand towards the others, pointing at a big guy sitting in a couch for himself, there wasn't room for anyone else, he looked like quite a brute. "This is Fred Dukes, a real bulldozer" he said as Fred slightly waved at the brothers.

The other man Stryker pointed at was a black guy, he seemed like a kind of hunter or maybe even a cowboy, he had the Stetson and all, he seemed rather peacefully to James. "This is John Wraith, or just Wraith, he has the ability to teleport", James nodded to John but as he was about to stand he suddenly disappeared in thin air.

He nearly gave James a shock when he appeared right in front of him, "nice to meet you" he said with a kind voice, shaking James' hand.

"You too" James said with a slight smile as he was recovering from the surprise Wraith just gave him.

"This here is Chris Bradley, we call him Bradley, he can make electrical generation" Stryker pointed at a skinny man sitting in an armchair with a light bulb in his hands, playing with it; switching it on and off repeatedly.

He seemed like a shy man to James, he didn't say much, hardly saying anything to the brothers.

Then Stryker let out a sigh as he looked at the possibly youngest of the men, a masculine guy, in the middle of sharpening his twin-katanas. "That's Wade Wilson, our-" he coughed a little, trying to take this serious "-Merc with a Mouth" he finally said.

"Well nice to meet you" Wilson started as he paused his work with the swords and got up from his seat "and you must be The Big Bad Wolf?" he asked looking at Victor, giving him a funny look.

"Watch your mouth kid" Victor growled in anger.

"Easy now Victor" James whispered to his brother, trying to make him calm down.

"Then I guess you're his owner, huh?" the young man continued looking at James, with a smile. No doubt this guy liked trouble.

"Wilson, not now" Stryker sighed and pushed him out of the way, still needing to introduce one last member.

"What's his ability anyway?" Victor frowned.

"Aside from his nonstop talking? He's a master with the katanas" Stryker said and Wade nodded, seeming a bit proud of himself.

"And this here, is Death Eater" Stryker nodded at the remaining man, he was wearing a whole black leather-looking outfit and a matching mask hiding his entire face, and head.

James couldn't help but think about that superhero he once read about in a comic, back when he was younger. This guy looked like him. What was his name again? Snakes. Snakey. He wasn't too sure; it was something with _'Snake' _in it.

The man was sitting with a sharp Japanese weapon in his hand, one James recognized as a _'sai', _a fork-looking sword, but certainly deadly.

'_Snake Dies?', 'Snake Rise?', 'Snake Skies?'_

The man took notice of them looking at him, though no one were able to see his face, nor his eyes, it felt like he was staring them to death. Then they heard a growling sound, almost metallic and rusty, from him.

They guessed that must've been his voice, or whatever it might be called. It sounded inhuman, but James guessed this might be a part of _his _mutant-power, or special power. Whatever.

"Be nice Death" Stryker said, almost in a begging voice, which made Wilson chuckle.

The masked man stood from his seat and took out his other sai, moving them both around in his hands with great skills, like of a ninja.

"Death Eater doesn't talk very much, but he's effective in battle. He's a master of jiujutsu and even better with the sais as you can see" Stryker said.

"So what's his _actual _ability?" Victor frowned.

Without any answer, an icicle was sent through the air towards Victor with great speed. He grabbed a hold to it, right before it hit his face, he then smiled wickedly and cracked it in his fist.

James looked from his brother to The Death Eater, he was standing in a position as if he had just thrown something.

Then Stryker spoke again "Power of ice. He's a cold guy, but even though he doesn't speak he's got a sharp tongue. He's like a snake. Poisonous. Dangerous. And threatening."

Then James remembered.

_Snake Eyes!_


	2. Dinner's Ready

**Luckily I'm able to update this story again, sorry for the delay, this chapter really bothered me a lot. But since I've written quite a lot of chapters of this story, I hope I'm able to update pretty fast :b**

**Wade shows off his foolishness and James and Victor feels annoyed by him, that's all I'm going to say xD**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

"I'd like to fight this guy sometime" Victor remarked as he looked at this tall, masked ninja who were supposed to be one of their teammates.

Death Eater took the hint and swung his Sais in his hands once more.

"Get in line Wolfman, I saw him first" the young man, Wade Wilson got up from his seat yet again and pointed one of his katanas towards the ninja. He had a mean grin on his face.

Stryker let out a sigh, knowing Death Eater more than the rest of the team; he could see that the guy had already become a target for bullies, just as if his Team X was a high school. Yet again _that _wouldn't be a problem for him, if it just _was_ that. Actually that would probably be easier.

James somehow felt sorry for the guy, this so-called _Team_ had already turned into a high school, and Death Eater was the target of the bullies. James stepped in between Death and his brother and Wade.

"Now take it easy guys, aren't we supposed to work together anyways?" he looked a bit annoyed at them, thinking how childish their behaviour actually was.

Death Eater didn't seem to feel grateful at all and turned his back at James, letting out a mechanical snort.

"I have first-right since he and I both fight with Japanese weapons, and our fighting styles are equal... almost" Wade bragged and shrugged at the last remark.

Victor snarled at the young man but did as his brother had told him, and relaxed.

"Great, now get back to your rooms guys, we have a long day tomorrow, dinner will be ready soon too" Stryker said as he clapped his hands together, treating his mercenaries as if they really _were _high school students.

The men did as they were told and calmly snug out of the living-room, the only one not able to leave the room just yet was Wade, Stryker had got a good grip on the guy's collar and held him back.

"Not you Wade. I want you to show these two gentlemen their new rooms... For now" Stryker ordered.

Wade stood still, trying to hold back his irritation "Boss, can I say something here?" he asked.

"No" Stryker quickly answered "Do as I say."

Wade sighed loudly "Fine! This way ladies" Wade gestured with his hand and walked through another door, this door revealed yet another large hall, though down here there were doors to almost every site.

There were name-tags on the doors, well somewhat, instead of names there was numbers on them. Equals on the left, odd on the right.

"Alright guys, now everyone has their own room here" Wade explained as he walked down the hall, though they walked past the first 4 doors.

"That's Fred's room, don't enter without knocking it pisses him off" Wade warned as he pointed at the door with the number 6 on it.

"The room on the other side belongs to Agent Zero" Wade pointed at the door with the letter 5 on it, though it had been written out, and instead the number 0 had been written instead.

"Who's Agent Zero?" James asked, not remembering seeing him in the living-room.

"He's Stryker's trigger-happy lapdog... An Asian dude" Wade explained with a slight nod, James assumed he didn't like him very much; he couldn't possibly be a bigger ass than Wade himself.

"Now number 7 is Bradley's room, he likes playing with electricity so don't turn on your phone while being near his room, it might break" Wade tried to joke, but it clearly didn't work on these two guys.

He coughed and pointed at the door on the right "That's John's room. He likes watching old time western movies 'till late at night. I've heard" he murmured.

As they reached the end of the hall Wade stopped in front of door number 9, he looked at it as if Satan himself lived in there.

"Now this door, is the worst in the entire World" he said in a spooky voice "Don't ever enter, not even after you've knocked!"

"Really? Who lives in there?" Victor asked, somewhat curious.

Right after he'd asked that, Death Eater stepped out of the door looking at the three guys in front of his room. He then stepped inside his room again, slowly closing the door while growling at them.

Wade shook the chills off of himself when Death had locked the door.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you had _first-right _in fighting that guy?" Victor snickered.

"Yeah, but not by entering his room" Wade said, turning to Victor.

James rolled his eyes at the young man.

"Now this room is different" he pointed at door no. 11 "That is my room, the coolest room ever. If I was able to, I'd throw a party every night, but there's not that many chicks around here as you might've noticed" Wade said, once again trying to tell a joke.

Again with no luck of course, the two brothers stared at each other for a moment, then they looked at Wade again.

"Alright so... Jamie? Jimmy?" Wade said looking at James.

"It's James" he corrected him in frustration.

"Right. You get room 10, while the mad beast can get room 12" Wade announced.

"Thanks" James said, shoving Victor towards his room, before he would pull off the head of Wade.

"Oh, by the way; I feel sorry for you living next to Death Eater" James said before entering his own room, smiling meanly at Wade.

He just managed to see Wade's face show displeasure by realizing so.

"Idiot" James mumbled as he entered his room, he looked around it. It was simple but fine. There was a bed, a drawer, a chair and a bathroom with toilet and shower.

This felt somehow more like home than any other place so far, then again he wasn't used to being in such a comfortable place due to all the wars he's been through.

James stretched himself, being a bit tired after this harsh day; so he decided to doze off before _'dinner'_, as Stryker had announced earlier.

He yawned out loud and laid down on the bed, this would be the most comfortable sleeping-spot in all his years as a soldier; since he was used to the hard and dry wood floor, even boulders and sand was common to him.

He smiled slightly at being this comfy and quickly dozed off into his sleep.

James was later awoken by the irritating sound of the youngster Wade; knocking hard on his door almost making an echo.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up! Dinner's ready in a minute!" he announced in a yelling voice.

James could've shoved his bone-claws through the wall and spear that idiot, he apparently had no idea of how annoying he was, himself. He growled under his breath and got out of bed.

He walked towards the door and quickly pulled the door open with all his might, making Wade jump in surprise. He had a nervous smile on his face when he noticed James' mean glare.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we're going to eat soon" he laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

James rolled his eyes at the man in front of him, then he pushed him aside and got out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Then where's the kitchen?" he said in irritation.

"Oh, right this way" Wade made an announcement with his hand and went down the hallway, James quietly followed and was quickly run up by Victor, who also had been disturbed by that mouthy guy.

Wade went past the door and through the living-room, where they've met earlier, then he walked out in the kitchen which was just next to the room they were standing in.

James inhaled the smell of homemade cooking; he wondered who had made it. He would be quite surprised if it was actually a woman he saw in the kitchen, thinking Stryker wouldn't allow a simple woman to even get access to his team. Even if it was just for cooking.

But what met James' sight was even more surprising than he had guessed; the one actually making dinner was **Death Eater**.

He stared at the ninja with a very bewildered look, Death was in the middle of cutting the greens; he was using his great ninja skills, just as he had done it earlier using his sais, this time though using a kitchen-knife.

The greens were sliced within seconds and poured down in a kettle standing on a hot oven next to him.

The ninja felt the looks of James, Victor and Wade, and slowly he turned his head looking at the three men, still holding the sharp knife in his hand, he, with a swift hand-move, had swung the knife into the chopping board, make it stuck to it. The men watching as the knife was bending quickly from side to side, after the great power of the ninja.

He then turned completely around staring straight at them; the three men slightly looked down; noticing the pink frilly apron Death Eater was wearing. Seeing him cook was weird enough, but that a masculine, angry ninja like this guy would wear such a girly apron was just too much for Wade, he started laughing out loud as he kept pointing at the ninja. And the heart on the chest of the apron and the perfect shaped bows, which tied the apron around Death, didn't make it any better.

Victor snorted and flashed his teeth in a grin, "I think half of your masculinity just dropped rapidly."

James tried to remain silent, but for once he deeply felt like laughing. But he quickly hesitated as he noticed the fists of Death starting to clench and his robotic voice was heard again; creating scary growls.

"Wade" James sighed at the man, who was starting to rub tears away from his eyes, as he was still laughing; even his breathing had turned harder; he had laughed _way_ too much.

"Wade. Shut up" James pushed him toward the table, which was nicely made; plates, cups, including forks, knifes and spoons too.

James and Victor noticed Fred, Bradley and John take their seats at the table, so did Wade who had stopped laughing, though he was still smiling in a stupid way. Another man entered the room and stared at the two brothers.

James noticed him, he was clearly Asian and his expression looked very serious.

"You must be James Howlett and Victor Creed" he said looking at both of them.

"That's right, who're you?" Victor frowned.

"I am Zero" he announced, James guessed this was the guy Wade had talked about earlier, already by now James didn't like him. He had a bad attitude, clearly.

"Major Stryker will not attend the dinner today, but you won't start without me" he said mockingly.

"How nice" James said, trying to lower his sarcasm a bit.

He pushed Victor with him towards the table and they sat down next to each other, Victor snarled that he had to sit next to Wade.

On the other side of the table sat Bradley and John, Zero settled down next to them. Fred had gotten the permission to sit at the end of the table, since he would fill the whole table otherwise.

Death then put on oven-gloves which almost matched his apron, he took the kettle off the oven and quickly placed it at the table in front of the seven hungry men, Death then pulled off his apron and gloves, and took a plate for himself, he took a small amount of the food, and then he left the room.

James figured the ninja didn't want to show off his face, since he went out in the great halls again, walking towards his room, to eat in peace and quiet.

Quickly the men lunged at the food to get something to eat, Fred was the first one, but the others quickly followed. The only ones remaining calm were Zero, James and Victor who was staring meanly at each other.

When the other guys had gotten their plates filled the three remaining men took their own food.

Everyone was eating in silence, James tasted his food; almost unsure for a while whether it was safe to eat or not, he was put on other thoughts quickly when the food reached his tastebuds. It was actually really great food; he had certainly underestimated Death Eater's bizarre skills.

After the dinner everyone went straight to bed, as Stryker had told they had a busy day tomorrow, though James wasn't sure of what busyness he had talked about.

He shrugged and decided not to think further of it, as he was lying in his bed, and quickly he fell asleep; feeling rather good with his new job.


	3. The First Mission

**The first chapter which is from the movie itself, also I did some minor updates on the first and second chapter: I forgot Stryker is a Major not a General - my apologizes.**

**And I remembered one of you reviewers told me about my G.-comic mistake, deeply sorry, and I've changed that for now - since G. would be from 1942 and James was born in 1845 xD**

**To tell if you find more errors and I'll make it up to you as soon as I can n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

"Okay ladies, time to go" Stryker announced as they were preparing for their first mission as a team.

James was actually pretty positive about this, he couldn't wait for him and his brother to get to do, what they did best.

That was 'till he found out they were going to fly to their mission-point, then James' positivity fell to a minimum, he hated flying. The helicopter-trip to their new base was bad enough, but this was worse.

Everyone except James were actually at ease, Bradley was controlling the plane with his techno-kinesis powers, Zero was polishing his guns, Fred was just leaning back yawning from time to time, John was looking his own gun over, while Death Eater was sitting in his weird Japanese thinking-position (that's what Wade calls it), he was meditating with his Sais in his lap.

James was having a hard time not trying to throw up all over the plane, while Victor was sitting all calm, his hands folded in his lap, trying to ignore the asshole in front of him.

As for Wade, yup the asshole, he was sharpening his swords once again.

"You know, I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world" he said while keeping on with his work, being all proud of himself.

"Do you wanna know why?" he finally stopped and held his katana out in front of himself, showing it off to Victor.

"No" he said bluntly, already pissed with his mouthy teammate.

"It's memorable" Wade said, as if he didn't hear Victor's answer, and then he looked up at the older guy.

"Sure, it's a little bulky, though to get on a plane" Wade continued with his blabbering once again.

"You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it" Wade said in a now serious tone.

Death Eater, who sat beside Wade made a low sound, as a sigh, and looked at the younger guy.

Wade gave him a short glare and quickly looked back at Victor as he seemed to react to Wade's serious talking.

"That's funny Wade. I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit" Victor finally said, flashing his fangs.

This made Wade scoff and lean back in his seat.

"Right, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun or boneclaws or the fingernails of a bag lady" Wade talked back.

This surely pissed Victor off, though his face was just as blank as ever, on the other hand his fingernails started growing into some long wolfish claws, making his cuticles crack.

Wade noticed that and silently took a hold of his katana which he just had been sharpening, then he quickly grabbed a hold to it and held it up, vertical position.

"Manicure?" he asked with a husky glare.

"Victor. Easy" James pleaded, not wanting his brother in yet another fight, which was their cause for the now cancelled, execution of the brothers, when they still where in the army.

Victor did as he was told, but still grinned meanly at Wade, yet again showing off his sharp fangs.

Wade noticed this would be a good time to talk about something else.

"Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned" he said, changing the subject to something not as violent, than a fight between a wolfman and a mouthy young boy.

James turned to Fred next to him and looked at his arm "oh, Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night" he said, looking at the skinny pin-up model, Fred had gotten tattooed on his arm.

"I love her" Fred said in his deep voice and looked at James.

"You love her after one night?" he asked the bigger guy, seeming a bit sceptical.

"She's a gymnast" Fred simply answered.

This made Bradley giggle to himself, surely these guys had their needs as any other guy in the World, and everybody knew what goods a gymnast could do.

"Bradley, take her down" Stryker asked the man, controlling their flight.

He nodded and gently placed his fingertips at his temple; the plane started responding and prepared to fly downwards.

"Oh, God" James also responded and felt like he was about to throw up once more, he leaned forward just in case.

"Are you gonna puke?" Fred asked as he bit down at his giant chocolate-bar. To think he could eat in such a time, the flight had been horrible the entire time!

"If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings" James said, trying to pull himself together.

"Aw, don't worry, Nancy" James finally heard the annoying voice of Agent Zero, finding something to mock him about "more people die driving than flying" he continued.

James was already pissed at the moment he heard Zero talk "How about from impaling?" he threaded.

This time John broke in; "hey, be nice, or be your approximation of nice" he corrected himself before getting James more pissed off, and smiled at him.

Though James' mood was destroyed when he felt yet another pressure from his stomach and had to take a deep breath to keep it down.

"Would you like a bucket?" John asked with a grin.

"No" James quickly answered putting his hands up.

Death Eater had started to react a little to the men's conversation and let out a light growl, like he had fallen asleep and just woke up again.

"Wakey-wakey Funshine" Wade teased as he noticed Death looking around trying to say 'w_hat the fuck?'_

The masked ninja slowly turned his head towards the annoying Merc with The Mouth and grabbed his Sai.

Wade put his hands up in defence and was ready to say something, when a sound cut him off.

He looked questioning at the man next to him, he had let out a kind of robotic snort or something, and Wade was totally lost by that.

"Bless you Death" James said with a short smile and Death nodded slightly. He had sneezed. For a moment Wade thought the guy was playing a trick with him, then again that would be the first time _ever_.

Then he looked at James with a surprised look, almost too surprised to be real.

"You speak his language!" he burst out.

"What? You couldn't tell?" This time it was James' turn to mock and he slightly chuckled when Death hit Wade hard on the upper arm, not happy about his stupid jokes.

"Ow!" Wade complained caressing his now sore arm, admitted the guy was a strong son of a bitch, but Wade didn't want Death to acknowledge his minor defence.

"Gentlemen, wheels down in Lagos, in five" Stryker announced as the plain was getting lower and lower, ready to land on the ground.

James tried to get a hold of himself for sure this time, though the bumps on the way didn't make it too easy, but he managed not to throw up this time.

When they finally got out of the plane, James looked around taking in the scenery, Stryker made a command with his hand, as if saying _'follow me'_ and everyone did so.

Victor and James quickly made their way up front, though strongly followed by Zero, then came John and Wade, and right next to him Death Eater. In the rearguard was Fred and Bradley, and then of course Stryker.

They marched inside the most desolate part of Lagos, but it was so miserable that it looked nothing like a city, mostly created from trash and shit. And people were patting around, close to their houses, as if they were on guard the whole time. James noticed that but decided not to dig deeper in the case.

Victor on the other hand gave the people a mean look and flashed his fangs from time to time, just to watch their scared faces when they saw him, he chuckled lightly to himself.

Wade was still not too happy with Death Eater, after that punch he gave him on the arm back in the plane, it still hurt a bit and he grumbled to himself.

He heard a sound coming from Death Eater, a kind of _'happy' _growl, well pleased if you will. Pleased at the fact that it still hurt. What was he? A sadist?

They finally got to their destination; in the middle of the camp was a huge building showing off, that this was actually a city. Ruled by the army, undoubtedly.

The building was being well-guarded, no doubt they had something to hide, there was even spotlights on both the building itself and the ground around it, they had a big fence around the huge construction all covered in barbed wire, of course.

James started wondering again and finally asked "Why are we here?"

"All in good time" Stryker assured and looked at his agent "Zero?"

Zero understood right away and walked towards the metal-gate, even before he stopped in front of it a bunch of soldiers stepped forward calling out to each other, loading their guns and so on.

_Oh yeah, these people where definitely hiding some shit in there!_

Zero was being aimed at from all sides; up, down, left, right, high and even low.

He didn't flinch a bit though; instead he calmly put his hands up towards his head making the sign that he would give up and not do anything stupid.

But of course, there was a reason why Stryker asked him to walk up to the gate, in less than five seconds after he had put his hands on the back of his head, he pulled out his pair of guns and started shooting madly around with them.

More soldiers were making their way to the gate; they even shot after Zero with machineguns.

Zero started running towards them and quickly shot the man at the machinegun. He was close by now, but also ran out of bullets. So while the soldiers was being all madmen and kept shooting at him, Zero easily avoided all the shots.

True these guys were trigger-happy, but none of them ever learned how to aim properly.

Zero pulled out the empty ammo in his guns and threw them up in the air, as he kept on running. Then he quickly found some more ammo from his belt, and when the guns were falling down towards him again, he quickly reloaded and was ready to continue the angry bullet-fight.

And he sure did, he shot some more soldiers and in one leap he jumped right over the large fence the soldiers were protecting. He was inside and had killed the remaining soldiers, which now fell down from the sky around him.

_It's raining men!_

"Having fun yet?" Victor whispered to James before he ran towards the gate, which Zero had just opened for him and the others.

Though the soldiers were not all finished yet, one of them had crawled down into a tank.

Stryker sighed at the sight of that thing "Fred?" he asked.

"The tank?" Fred asked his boss, repeating his comment in agreement, giving his big soldier a grin.

"Yeah, I got that" Fred murmured not really having that much fun. It took some God damn effort to entertain this guy.

Victor had disappeared to James' sight, but it didn't bother him that much right now. He hadn't seen Fred's _'special powers'_ in action yet so he felt somewhat excited.

Fred on the other hand just did what he was asked to, he walked up to the tank's front, looking through the gun-barrel, noticing an eye of a man, the soldier sitting inside of it.

He noticed the fear in his eye and guessed he was ready to aim and fire.

He heard the click, and just before the tank was going to shoot, he hammered his large fist into the barrel, stopping the big bullet to shoot him. Instead the tank exploded right in front of him, from the pressure of his fist. It made a huge explosion, though Fred didn't care the slightest, he was used to '_boom' _and _'kapow', _so he just blew at his hot fist to make it cool off a little.

The rest of the team went inside now that the area was 100% clear. Outside.

Death Eater looked at Fred and created an icicle in his palm, handing it to Fred.

"Hey thanks man" he said grateful, smiling for the first time that day.

The men went inside an elevator, still no sign of Victor though, he had disappeared completely.

Stryker pressed the 12th floor and the elevator closed its doors and started playing some shitty music-piece as they were enjoying their ride.

Yet again Wade happened to stand right next to his favourite masked ninja-hero, they haven't become good friends again since the flight to Lagos.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out, instead some dark green light was now lit up.

At least the music had turned off as well, making the tiny space all silent.

John tried pressing the buttons again, but nothing happened. Someone must've turned off the power of the elevator. Knowing they were coming.

The first to break the silence was of course Wade, who didn't seem very happy about the situation he was stuck in.

"Great. Stuck in an elevator with six guys on a high-protein diet" he sighed heavily.

"Wade" Stryker started but Wade weren't to be stopped.

"Dreams really _do_ come true" he continued.

"Just shut it!" Stryker grumbled at him.

Bradley was slightly giggling for himself, actually liking the sense of humour his comrade possessed.

"You're up next" Stryker reminded him.

"Thank you, sir. You look really nice today" he complimented, still somewhat irritated "It's the green. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes."

Even John and Fred were smiling for themselves by now.

"Oh, my God" James sighed in frustration "Do you ever shut up, pal?"

"No. Not when I'm awake" Wade talked back.

Death Eater finally made another sound, almost like a snarl as he fixed his head towards Wade, being slightly shorter than him. But not lesser deadly.

Wade knew where this could be going and decided to look away from the ninja again.

"Bradley? Top floor, please" Stryker asked, being sick and tired of Wade's meaningless word-fucking.

Bradley quickly got serious again and did as he was told, his techno-kinesis started the elevator again and they continued to the 12th floor once again.

As they finally got to the top floor, everyone got away from the elevator-door and leaned up against the wall, making room for Wade.

"Time to go to work" he announced to himself, hearing the guns cocking from the room behind the door. As soon as the door opened he pulled out his katanas and got out from the elevator, bullets where already flying through the air and towards him.

But he was too quick and swiftly twirled his twin-katanas around in his palms making the bullets hit back at the soldiers who were shooting at him.

He just managed to notice a guy aiming at him from behind, by looking at the reflection in his sword, it worked fine as a mirror he had to admit, and swiftly he turned around cutting the bullet in half, causing the death of two other soldiers, who were hit by each half of the bullet.

He took out yet another soldier by hitting his bullet back into his chest. There was only two remaining soldiers in the room, he ran towards them as they kept shooting at him.

Though he managed to dodge all the bullets with his katanas, then he leapt from the ground, twisting around in the air and landed right in front of the soldiers. Killing them off with his katanas.

He was now standing right in front of the boss's desk. The man was hiding underneath it. Wade gave the man an evil grin and straightened up, putting his swords away turning to the elevator again.

"Okay, people are dead!" he announced as if the rest of the team didn't hear the gunshots had stopped.

Stryker went right towards the desk, while the rest of the team stayed in the background keeping an eye on a few men, who weren't soldiers or guards, just mere people, examining jewels apparently.

James guessed these must've been the reason they've come here. The boss must've been a rich bastard and Stryker probably wanted the cash as well. Something like that maybe?

"If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier" Stryker commented his young mouthy fighter, who took it all as a joke.

When Stryker got closer to the desk, the man now sitting up straight in his chair, leaned a bit to his right.

Then John appeared right next to him, grabbing his hand "I wouldn't do that if I was you, brother" he warned him, the others figured the man was grabbing for a weapon underneath the desk.

John pointed at the man with his large gun and he slowly got his hands up in the air, ready to surrender.

The remaining people in the room looked up from underneath their own desks, still terrified by the intruders.

"Take the diamonds. They're yours" their boss finally spoke, admitting his defeat.

"I don't want your diamonds" Stryker said in a rusty voice and instead he grabbed a big black stone standing on the desk "I want this" he then said.

"But that is nothing. A souvenir" the boss said puzzled.

"Where did you find it? I want the source" Stryker insisted, not taking no for an answer.

The man's hesitation made Stryker impatient and he called up Death Eater.

The ninja walked with firm but slow steps towards the men, swinging his Sais in his hands. James and Wade were watching from a spot by the wall.

James noticed Wade's irritated look, as if he was being jealous. It kinda made him grunt, very low though, making sure Stryker wouldn't notice. Wade on the other hand had noticed James' grunting and he gave out a sigh.

Death stopped on the other side of the man who now made eye-contact with him, as much as he could from the mask. Then Death Eater snarled yet again and placed his Sais under the man's chin.

The man gulped; terrified by the masked horror next to him, then he looked at Stryker, seeming ready to talk now.

Stryker nodded at his ninja-warrior.

Death eased his grip and let the man get some air in his lungs.

"A small village, far inland, three days from here" he said, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Thanks, that's all we needed" Stryker said and looked at Death Eater, who quickly understood the message.

Within seconds Death used his sais to slit the man's throat.


	4. Paige, Who?

**Now the Team X has set off for their mission! What's gonna happen? Well I dunno; you should read further to understand :D**

**A dark secret is about to be revealed...**

**(I suspect it has become the 1900-century by now xD)**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Stryker and his team had already taken their travel into the inlands, trying to hunt down the village they were searching for. The source of this certain rock, Stryker wanted.

They had gotten a map right before they left, no fucking way that guy was gonna lie to them or play them any tricks; not even after his death. Stryker had Death Eater threaten some of the lucky fools who weren't killed back then and they gave them not only a map, but also a kind of GPS-device so they were 100% sure of where they were.

Though it was more like a flat, electronic map which showed the whole area; so they could find exactly the place they were hunting for.

They had borrowed a few jeeps from them as well. Borrow might be too big of a word; actually they've just taken them. Stolen.

So now they were driving out into the plain rocky landscape. Stryker drove one of the jeeps; with him were Bradley, Fred, Zero and John. The other jeep was driven by James; it actually felt comfortable to travel in other ways than flying to him. In that jeep were Victor, Wade and Death Eater being placed.

Maybe not the smartest resolution, since Victor would probably rip the head off of Wade, if he felt that he was too damn annoying. Death Eater wouldn't be much better though. On the other hand Stryker had told James that he didn't want Wade driving with him, simply because he was afraid he would kill him as well in frustration.

It had been a question of the plague or cholera for Wade.

James couldn't actually blame Stryker; he had already dealt enough with Wade lately.

On the other hand James would've loved to be placed in Stryker's jeep as well. Wished he could switch place with Zero right here and now.

"So why again was I paired together with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the first place?" Wade suddenly asked, breaking James' thinking, possibly referring to the two killers in the car, James exclusive for a change.

He looked at him in the rearview-mirror, actually not wanting to answer his question at all.

He didn't get the chance either, since Wade already spoke again. Lucky for him Victor sat up front with James, though he shared backseat with Death.

"I don't think it's fair that _I _the possibly normallest of us, gets to be with the biggest freaks on the team!" he claimed and started grumbling.

James sighed at him, actually wanting to strangle the guy right now. He understood Stryker's irritation towards him.

"First of all, _'normallest' _isn't a word. Second you're no better than us, no better than the others. We are, what we are" James said, though his voice grew angry as he spoke, so he started tighten his grip around the steering-wheel.

The others noticed and soon the silence was over the jeep again.

"Which is?" Wade suddenly asked, trying to break the ice.

"Animals" James said in a heavy sigh and looked through the front-window again.

"_He's right" _all three men looked almost shocked at their masked friend on the backseat, Wade almost leaped out of the jeep in surprise hearing his voice. It was just as robotic and scary as the sounds he usually made.

"What the fuck!" Wade shouted in surprise pointing at Death Eater, the ninja looked back at the younger man and decided to keep quiet once again.

'_I knew it was a bad idea.'_

James hurried up to get control of the car once again; they almost crashed into a huge rock when he looked away.

Victor didn't make a sound; instead he started grinding his teeth for some reason.

Death was done speaking as well, he assumed it was a bad idea after all and didn't want his teammate to freak out once again. Especially not Wade. It was too much of a risk. He didn't want to reveal his true identity.

The next few hours nobody spoke a word, they still seemed too freaked out after Death Eater had spoken.

But suddenly, as the two jeeps entered the deep jungle, someone decided to talk again.

"You know, you sound just like Darth Vader!" Wade said and looked at Death, though still seeming a bit nervous.

"Wade. Shut the fuck up" Victor snarled under his breath, really enjoying the silence.

The young man sighed and looked away, almost making a pout with his lips.

Death sighed and shook his head.

Stryker's jeep stopped when they reached a clearing; it had turned twilight hours ago and everyone felt somewhat tired and frustrated by being awake for so long, even if they mercenaries they still had some limits.

Stryker got out of his jeep and clapped his hands together "Okay everyone, we'll put up the tents and go to sleep for now. But expect to get up early tomorrow!"

The men got out of the jeeps and slightly murmured by Stryker's order.

"Oh, and we only have four tents, so you're gonna have to share" he said with a slight smile.

The men sighed by this and looked at each other, pointing out who they were going to share tent with.

Fred was quickest a pulled out the largest tent and gave it to John; the cowboy nodded at the large man and together with Bradley he put up the tent. There would be room enough for at least 5 people in there, those tents were pure luxury compared to ordinary tents, or the ones James was used to sleep in, when he was with the military.

He decided to grab a tent right away, for himself and Victor to sleep in, this one was a tad smaller than the first one, but there was room enough for both of them.

Death Eater figured he wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else, since Zero had joined Fred and the others, James and Victor would probably not want company and Stryker would of course have a tent for himself.

Then there was Wade left, if Death was lucky he would go bother someone else but him and probably get killed for it too.

He took out the last tent and put it up himself, not expecting anyone to help anyways.

"Hey boss, where should I go?" Wade asked, as he had figured Fred would fill too much in the largest tent and James and Victor would rip his head off if he as much as asked.

"Um, why don't you sleep with Death Eater?" Stryker said, as he had put up his own tent, which was enormous, looking at Wade with a mocking grin.

Wade's jaw dropped and he stared over at the ninja with an angry glare "You can't be serious."

"You could also sleep on the hard dirt out in the cold?" Stryker suggested.

Wade sighed and walked away from his boss, for a change, not wanting to discuss.

They made a campfire and prepared hot water for their cup-noodles, their diet was tough after all.

Everyone poured water up in their cups and was settled down around the fire, they were laughing and talking.

James noticed Death Eater wander off and wondered where he was going, for a change he let his curiosity lead him and followed the ninja into the woods.

He lost sight of him when he suddenly turned and simply disappeared, James stopped and looked around after him, he closed his eyes and started smelling the air; trying to recognize Death Eater's scent.

When he opened his eyes again he had found Death's scent and was ready to follow him again, he started walked deeper into the woods and not within too long, he saw the ninja, sit on a fallen tree-trunk, in front of him was a giant cliff with a huge lake in the bottom.

James stepped a bit closer, but suddenly stopped when he happened to step on a stick that cracked loudly, making the ninja turn his head right away, it looked like he had just pulled down his mask again, his eyes were glowing red; which James guessed would be a kind of night-vision in his mask.

"Wow, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you" James said and took his hand up in slightly defence as he hold on to his cup-noodles with the other hand.

Death sighed and looked away again.

"Can I join you?" James asked, though not expecting any answer.

"_If you want to, I don't own this trunk anyways"_ the ninja finally spoke, his voice not sounding as scary as earlier.

James thought this would be a good opportunity to get to know this assassin better, which probably would be a good thing later on. He walked up to him and sat beside him on the trunk.

"So, you sit here alone to eat?" he asked.

The ninja didn't answer this time, but simply nodded.

James felt he would get a bit too urgent, but he thought he should make a conversation about something.

"_Death Eater_, is that your real name?" he asked as he blew on his noodles to cool them down. He then took his chopsticks and tried tasting them. He was startled by the heat from the noodles, when they touched his tongue, and quickly put them back into the cup again.

The ninja sighed and placed his palm underneath James' cup, a small damp came from his palm and the heat from the cup started to disappear.

"_Does it sound like a real name to you?_" he asked and looked away again.

James looked down at his noodles and tried to taste them again, they weren't as hot as before, he figured Death Eater had just cooled them down for him, with his icing-powers.

"Thanks" He started eating after that.

Death nodded and looked down at his noodles, not sure whether to eat in James' company or not.

"Listen bub, you can trust me when I say; I won't _make_ you take off your mask while I'm here, I could just leave if you want me to" he explained.

Death looked at James for a while, then he sighed and removed a strange device around his neck.

"I guess I can trust you of all on the team" James looked in surprise at the ninja, whose voice now sounded very normal, but not the slightest masculine at all, in fact in sounded like a female voice.

"Wait, you're-" James started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm a woman" Death Eater announced and pulled off his mask, revealing a young woman face, James wasn't able to see her very clearly but enough to see she had very long hair, outstanding eyes and female features.

"Now, that was quite a surprise" he mumbled and stared at Death.

"Yeah I figured that out" the woman shrugged.

James didn't mean to stare, but he thought he needed to study this person for just a minute, he looked at Death's body, which didn't look as female as his face, he figured it was due to the armour.

Then he looked at Death's face again "Why do you hide yourself then?"

"Don't you think a woman as a mercenary would be quite strange? Let alone on a team with seven men, who haven't seen a female creature for ages" the woman said, James thought he noticed a slight accent in her speaking, though not quite sure where it would be from.

He slightly laughed at her answer and understood why she would keep her identity a secret.

"So what is that thing?" James asked and pointed at the device in Death's hand.

"That's my voice distortion-device – I guess you could say Wade was right by saying, I sound like Darth Vader" she shrugged and started eating her noodles.

They were eating in silence when James felt the urge to ask.

"So, what's your real name then?" he asked.

She stopped eating and slowly turned her head towards James "You're quite the curious one aren't you?" she asked with a slight sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be too pushy" he said and put down the cup next to him on the trunk.

He heard her sigh "My name is Paige, but seriously; if you tell anyone else about my identity I'm gonna have to kill you _pronto_" she warned and pointed at him.

"You're Australian?" he asked, when he recognized her bizarre speaking and the new word.

"Sure am, did you expect me to be a Seppo?" she asked, referring to an American, James slightly chuckled at her joking and figured the so-called Death Eater wasn't that bad of a person after all.

When they were done eating, she pulled her mask on again together with her voice-distortion apparatus. The woman James had come to know, minutes ago, was gone and now she was the silent ninja Death Eater once again.

As they got back to the camp the other were staring at them in confusion.

"Where were you two just now?" Stryker asked, suspicious.

Death Eater reacted quickly and walked past James, shoving him aside as if they had just fought.

"We just had a minor fight, that's all" James made up and walked up to the campfire, sitting beside Victor.

"Hey! Didn't I say I had first-right?" Wade complained, looking annoyed at James, then at Death Eater.

The others around Wade got up and completely ignored his complains, walking back toward their tents.

Wade was left alone by the campfire, Death Eater sitting on a large boulder in a meditation-pose, Stryker and Zero walked over in a corner to talk.

The young man frowned in annoyance and got up from his seat, he looked towards Stryker and Zero, making sure they wouldn't notice him. Then he snuck closer to Stryker's large tent, he gazed at his boss for a second then he ran inside the tent.

Stryker had placed a small table in the middle of the room where some files were placed at. Wade looked at the files in deep interest; he walked closer and noticed the file lying on top of the others; Death Eater, Wade's fingers itched with curiosity and he had to look in Death's files. Either way he would get to know his opponent better.

But what met his sight, as he opened the map was almost horrifying.

"What the fuck!"


	5. Some Explanation

**Now we really need some explanation here xD What did Wade find out? You're about to find out yourself n_n**

**But things might change due to this explanation anyways.. Lol, soon there's gonna be bloodshed! owo**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

*

**Name: **Grimoire, Paige Mary-Ann Colder

**Alias: **_**'**__Death Eater'_

**Age: **About 21-years-old

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **1.73 cm.

**Weight: **55 kg.

**Birthplace: **Newcaslte,Australia

**Family: **Father (retired soldier, deceased), Mother (mutant, deceased)

**Abilities: **Jiujutsu, controls ice and any kind of water-based liquid, master of the Sais, a real "man-eater"

Wade read to himself, wondering what the heck all that crap meant, until his eyes stopped at the gender.

"What the..." he almost burst out, but just managed to keep quiet "_he's_ a _she_?" he whispered to himself, feeling somewhat disgusted but still interested.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Wade turned around, as he heard the familiar voice of James. He had just entered the room, and glared at Wade, obviously not happy with him.

"Hey man, did you see this?" he asked, still out of his mind, and went over to James still holding on to the files.

"Yes. Now put it back!" he frowned and snatched the files out of Wade's hands.

"Woah, take it easy, I mean we gotta tell the others" Wade said, putting his hands up in defence.

"This is none of your business" James said as he put the files of Death Eater back on the desk.

"So you knew?" Wade sneered, closing his fists in anger.

James had his back turned at the younger man, he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh "Yes I did" he finally said, "but I guess it is time for Death Eater to reveal his true identity to all of us", he then turned around and walked past Wade, and out of Stryker's tent.

Left alone was Wade standing in the tent; he had a grin on his face. Truly he couldn't wait to see what kind of whore this ninja actually happened to be.

He guessed she'd _be_ whorish, since she had her identity kept a secret 'till now, there had to be a meaning to it.

Meanwhile James had everyone gathered around the campfire, having it lit up once again, everyone except Death Eater and Wade of course, was present. Even Stryker had joined to see what this mess was about.

"I guess you all wonder why I've called you so late" James started.

"Now that you mention it, yes" Agent Zero mocked, but James ignored him this time, any other time and he would've teared his head off.

Wade snuck out of the tent again just in time to hear James' story. He seemed slightly annoyed and settled down on a rock near the fire.

"It's about Death Eater, I've got to know him more than any of you guys have, though it took a very short time actually, and with that I've also got to know his identity" James continued but stopped when Death Eater suddenly joined them.

Death Eater stepped up to them and looked around, though he wore his mask still you could almost see the confusion painted on his face.

James looked at Death Eater with a serious look, which made him stand up straight, understanding what was happening, he tried to hold in a nervous sigh. James then looked at the others again.

"Death Eater is... A woman" James finally said.

Everyone around snickered to themselves; even Victor couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother's words. The only ones who didn't laugh were Stryker, James and Wade.

"He's right" a metallic, almost robotic voice spoke from Death Eater's place.

Now Wade was surprised that she'd actually confessed, also by the fact that he actually even spoke it out in front of everyone now.

The mask was being pulled off, and what the guys saw made them gawk big time, even James was actually surprised to see _her _in the light of the fire.

The woman underneath the mask was a true beauty, pale white skin; her face was framed beautifully by her long black hair, sitting straight like she hadn't worn the mask at all. The tips of her hair had a dark crimson-colour, making her hair look like it was on fire.

Her full lips were not painted, but they had such a delightful pinkish colour, which made them look like they _were_. But her greatest feature was her cobalt-blue eyes that shone like diamonds; they fitted her power of the ice perfectly.

No one could find the words to speak. Wade almost regretted his harsh words and thoughts of Death Eater's true identity. This woman was _hot_, his jaw had almost dropped down to his stomach in amusement and his eyes seemed like they would pop out of their holes.

But what made Wade blush was the little black mole she had right next to her eye, being all out of place as it was. He figured she must've had some qualities underneath her armour as well; she couldn't have otherwise, not with such a face.

Before she spoke she pulled off her voice distorter, she wore around her neck. Guessing this was for hiding her female-voice, which so far only James had heard.

"My true name is Paige-" she started, Wade could've swooned over her voice, it was lovely just as her looks were. He couldn't describe it in other words but _sexy_, though it was somewhat calm and mature, fitting a young woman like her perfectly. He also observed her slight accent.

Wade noticed her teeth, or possibly fangs looked almost like Victor's. Sharp and a bit longer than normal people's. But to her it was just _darn hot_. He felt as if he was ready to jizz his pants and had to hold his breath.

"But you may still call me 'Death Eater', I answer to both" she continued, then she let out a sigh and glared at Wade "Even insults" she said and crossed her arms, still angry about all the names Wade used to call her when her identity was still hidden.

He felt it was quite the turnoff and decided to change the subject. He coughed preparing himself to speak.

"So, Paige right?" he asked and she simply nodded, turning her attention to him.

"What colour underwear do you wear?" he then asked, being his blunt and non-chalant self again.

"Wilson!" Stryker said irritated, trying to make him shut the fuck up.

Paige herself tried to ignore Wade's idiotic question.

"So that's why your cooking doesn't suck!" Fred then said, coming to words.

Bradley and Wraith chuckled lightly at his comment; Zero on the other hand had left the the others, ready for bed, in somewhat irritation, not wanting a woman on their team.

Victor didn't look at Paige anymore; instead he was scratching the back of his hand 'till it started bleeding, his way of calming down, perhaps.

James kindly smiled at Paige, nodding to her, like saying she had done the right thing, they shared looks for a short time, Paige understanding James' nod and she nodded back.

"Okay men, now that you know Death Eater's secret, you should get ready for bed, we still need to get up early tomorrow" Stryker announced and also left for his tent.

Paige stood straight as Stryker went past her; afterwards she looked at the remaining men around the campfire.

"Guess I won't need these any longer" Paige said as she started loosening the panzer she was wearing on her upper body. The panzer was heavy and it made a deep thump when it hit the ground.

Fred almost winced in surprise and was ready to hide behind John at any time.

Wade on the other hand was ready to drop his jaw once again, the panzer had hidden away her gifts, a pair of round, sexy, D-cups, according to Wade that is. Her body was slim and her legs were long, now Wade actually found it bizarre he hadn't noticed _that _before now.

Paige tried to ignore Wade's starring and slid her hand down her pants, which made the men gawk, she was pulling out a small round pillow-ish thing which had acted as Death Eater's more 'noble parts'.

The guys looked at it, but it was only Wade that looked down to where the pillow had been. It was all flat now. He then figured she _did_ have a vagina.

"What?" Paige looked sarcastically at Wade and threw the small pillow at him, it hit his lap "like you've never tried _that_ before", the others laughed, James did too, and even Victor smiled at her comment.

Wade looked down at the pillow and thereafter at the woman "Very funny" he said and got up from his seat.

Paige looked up at the young man as he approached her, though standing a bit closer than she'd expect him to.

She looked up at him; he was about a head taller than her, and probably a few inches more.

"What?" she asked him, a bit annoyed at his sudden near presence.

"I just needed to look at you properly" Wade said with one of his, oh so famous, husky smiles.

Paige felt uncomfortable by him staring at her like that "so what?"

"You're hot" he whispered, looking her up and down.

James coughed a bit as if he was trying to say something, or just make Wade shut up actually.

"I think it's bedtime" he finally said.

Paige looked at James and nodded in agreement and walked up to him.

"Did I _really _do the right thing?" she whispered.

James slightly nodded "I think you did, at least Wilson likes you now."

"Thanks mate, that really helped" though her speaking more sounded like sarcasm than a real thank-you.

Then she stalked off for her tent, not wanting to be near Wade's staring any longer.

Soon James and Victor agreed that they should go to sleep as well, and Fred, John and Bradley quickly followed up; leaving Wade alone by the fire.

He still had his husky smile painted all over his face, now he was actually very comfortable for the fact that his tent-comrade had to be Death Eater. He rubbed his hands together as if he had a kind of sinister plan on his mind. And it sure as hell involved his new favourite teammate. 'Paige'.


	6. Wade's Plan

**Okay, truly I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you guys will though!**

**Who those of you who's wondering why I called her 'Paige', it was that or Brooke - since I already decided not to go with Raewyn (only Mary Sues have names written in such a silly way -.-) besides it didn't fit her.**

**Paige will use some phrases in this fic, which is Australian slang, you can find the translation in the bottom of this chapter.**

**Trust me; Wade is reconsidering if he should rape her or not O.o"**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Paige sighed in irritation when she saw Wade entering the tent.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot you" she exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

"Maybe it's just me, but I'm pretty sure you don't like me" Wade suggested, looking her up and down again.

"You're quite the fast one aren't you?" she turned away from him folding out a sleeping-bag.

"What? You're angry for calling you 'Icy Pole'?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, you just call me 'Popsicle' that's all" she turned to him again, as she was done making her bed.

"What the-" Wade was about to say, but for a change _he _got interrupted.

"I'm Australian you _Ratbag_, 'Icy Pole' means 'Popsicle' in my country" she sneered.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm taking that as an insult" Wade said pointing at her threatening.

"So what do you want to do about it, _Dipstick_?" she said, almost encouraging him to attack her.

Wade grinned for himself and quickly walked up close to her.

"I could do _some _things to you" he said, his lips curled into a mean smile.

"Why do you even think I kept my identity a secret?" she whispered to him.

"Maybe because you were afraid we might screw you. On turns" Wade suggested.

Paige looked up him in disgust, but then she frowned.

"I am not a _Show Pony_" she said and shoved Wade away from her, not wanting to be near him.

"Easy now" Wade said, taking his hands up in defense.

Paige didn't want to listen though; she had already created an icicle in her palm, ready to pick a fight.

"What? Didn't you want to fight me so badly?" she asked.

"Okay listen; I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I want to make it up to you" Wade then said trying to calm her down.

"How?" she asked, not quite understanding what Wade was talking about.

"I won't call you anymore names, I won't fight you and we could even become friends" he suggested.

"Are you just saying this because you now know I'm a woman?" she sighed and let the icicle disappear into her palm again.

Wade thought about it for a moment.

"Partly" he shrugged.

"As long as you leave me alone, it's fine" she said and sat down upon her sleeping-bag.

Wade smiled slightly, then he took off his shirt and laid down in his own sleeping-bag.

Compared to him, Paige was lying very straight, looking up in the air, she didn't move a muscle, he figured this would be a part of her ninja-culture, whatsoever. But she quietly closed her eyes and dozed off in no time.

He was considering a few things here; if he was lucky, she would be a heavy sleeper and she wouldn't notice if he moved just a tad closer. But if he wasn't lucky, she would have him pinned to the ground in no time and there would be nothing for him today.

He guessed this was a risk he had to take, it had been way too long since the last time, and being surrounded by men 24/7 was just too hard for him.

Wade held his breath as he moved himself closer to the young woman beside him, he stared at her closed eyelids; she had very long eyelashes almost as if she wore make-up, and that mole next to her eyes just seemed so tempting.

Wade could feel himself harden just by her appearance, she hadn't even taken off her ninja-uniform and he found himself longing to see what was underneath it.

He was almost lying on top of her and he felt his hands touch her covered body; but as he was about to place his hand on her chest, Paige quickly opened her eyes and stared up at him with an angry glare.

In one swift movement she had him pinned down on the ground, as he had foretold, and was pointing her Sais at his neck.

"Don't press your luck Wilson" she frowned between gritted teeth; Wade guessed he should be afraid but in a way it actually turned him on, to have such a fine woman on top of him.

He looked at her for a while before speaking "You know you're _really _attractive when you're angry" then he smiled huskily at her.

"That still won't let you have _a naughty _with me, _Fruit Loop_" she slightly removed her Sais from his neck, but she didn't move away from him just yet.

"What?" Wade said, not quite understanding her Australian-chargon, being American himself.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, you asshole" she said and got away from him, sitting with her back turned to Wade, who was still lying on the ground.

He sat up on his elbows and then looked at her.

"Then at least tell me something about yourself" Wade pleaded, still not completely giving up his plan.

"What do you want to know?" Paige sighed, really not wanting to speak with her tent-comrade.

"Just whatever comes to mind" Wade shrugged "I won't let Logan have all the fun in getting to know you" he grinned.

It took Paige a lot of time before actually wanting to talk to him, for ten minutes straight she didn't say a word, Wade almost gave up until;

"I was born in Australia, my father was a Russian soldier, my mother was an Australian nurse and a mutant" Paige suddenly started, making Wade a bit more curious.

"I've known Stryker for some years by now, since my parents died in a fire when I was a kid actually. He found me and got me placed in a martial arts school in Japan, I lived there most of my childhood, being taught how to fight. Stryker visited me once every year, to watch my improvement. My teacher Sifu Nakimura happened to be a mutant as well; he helped me in controlling my powers while he taught me martial arts-" she continued, though refusing to turn around.

"When I got older, I've become a killing machine, I've become what Stryker had made me, a walking weapon, and now I'm here" she ended the story, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

"That was incredibly short" Wade said, though a bit stunned.

"You don't get it do you? It's none of your concern anyway!" Paige suddenly turned to him, staring at him with a mean glare.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just needed to take it in that's all" Wade quickly said, once again taking his hands up in defense.

"Fine. Now go to sleep, and leave me alone" she demanded and laid down again, now turning away from Wade, staring at the wall of the tent. She had a suspicion involving Wade, since Logan had revealed her identity and started to know her, Wade seemed to have gotten jealous, but she didn't really understand why.

Was it just because of her looks? Either way he was still an idiot.

Wade was staring at her back, still not able to sleep; he wanted her badly, to want him. He had to figure something out to gain her trust and her friendship. And of course more than that, and he had to think fast.

He reached out for her and gently stroked her back, being the first step in his plan.

Paige didn't move this time, she was surprised that Wade actually kept on; at least he didn't say anything. So she let him do as he wanted just for now, but she didn't plan on letting him closer to her after this.

* * *

**Icy Pole = Popsicle**

**Ratbag = Mild insult**

**Dipstick = Idiot**

**Show Pony = Showing off by appearance**

**Have a naughty = Have sex**

**Fruit Loop = Fool**

**Those are the phrases Paige used, just in case you guys (and Wade) wondered :b**

**Dunno when the next chapter will be up, I'll see what I can do - since school is starting very soon.**


	7. Death is Back

**It's so darn good to be back again! Now my computer is finally fixed and I've managed to update this fanfic, finally! xD It feels so great, 'cause I've really had a bad feeling with not updating in such a long time.**

**Actually I wanted this chapter to be longer, but as I noticed some other future chapters, (long out in the future I'd say) I've written some time ago, it had to be shorter than expecting to fit the storyline, no worries, you'll get your badass long chapter soon enough! :)**

**To be honest I can't wait to get their mission in Africa done, I'm looking so much forward to the timeskip in the story xD**

**Also - I might be effing late about this - but have you guys heard that they'll make a Wolverine 2 within the next few years? n_n You probably did I presume, but does anybody but me wish for Deadpool/Ryan Reynolds to return in the sequel! x'D**

**Ok, I'm done wasting your time, go and enjoy your chapter :P**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

By sunrise, the team started to clean up their sleeping spot in the woods. Fred and John where packing up the tents together, while Stryker was talking to Bradley, the younger man was holding his fingers up at his temple, signaling the base at home.

Next to Stryker stood his damned lapdog Agent Zero, Wade was standing in front of his tent doing some exercise. To him it felt like he had only slept for an hour or something, it wasn't true, he had slept for a tad bigger amount of time, but _just a tad._

He had spent a lot of the night staring at Paige's back, still puzzling about his big plan of how he was going to get to know her properly.

Logan and Victor were talking while one of them put out the bonfire, which had been on the entire night, while the other was sharpening his claws with a knife like usual. Victor was not much into teamwork, neither into cleaning up _anything._

Wade couldn't see Paige anywhere; she was not in the tent neither in the camp.

"Hey, you guys seen Paige anywhere?" he asked and walked up to Logan and Victor.

"Haven't you pissed her enough off already?" Victor asked in annoyance as he was studying his long, creepy nails.

"C'mon, I didn't do _anything_ to her" Wade said in defense as he laughed uneasily.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone for a while" Logan suggested and looked warningly at the young man.

"Whatever" he shrugged and turned away, that's when he saw Paige, or what was supposed to _be_ Paige, but she had put on all of her Death Eater attire again, well except for the more manly parts, but even with the mask on she still looked as intimidating as ever.

"Didn't I tell you so, kiddo?" Victor said with a mocking grin, but Wade slightly smiled trying to figure out a comeback.

"Well, who knows? She might have a fetish?" he shrugged, but should've kept quiet, Paige heard him clearly and with one swift movement had an icicle thrown towards Wade. But with the sharp reflexes the guy got, he managed to get out of the way. Victor and Logan stood next to him, slightly giggling at their fight.

"I say this once more Wilson, hoping you might understand it this time; if you wanna fight me, then just say the word" Paige announced, she had not put on her voice distortion-apparatus, tired of being exposed for bad jokes from Wade, when wearing it.

Wade grinned at the masked woman and was about to take out his katanas, when Stryker quickly interrupted.

"Okay team, time to travel further! I've got information that we might be at our destination before midnight!" Stryker stated to his soldiers. "We'll walk the rest of the way; it will take some time but remember we have to make an ambush."

The men mumbled to each other, Agent Zero was the first to follow Stryker as he went into the jungle.

"Victor, I'd like you to come up here on the front!" he shouted at the beastly man, who just nodded with a slight growl, then he walked up to Stryker and Zero, leaving his brother and Wade behind.

"Seems like your brother is about to become the boss's new pet" Wade said in a scornful voice, as he walked past Logan.

Logan sneered in annoyance, but didn't want to start a fight with Wade; he just needed something to taunt his teammates about.

Paige walked up to Logan, those two being the last ones to follow Stryker.

"Look, I'm not saying I agree with what he just said, but maybe you actually _should_ consider it. Your brother is suddenly spending an awful lot of time speaking alone with Stryker lately, isn't he?" she suggested to Logan, in a low voice, not wanting to make him angrier.

"I know. But I like to believe it's not that big of a deal, I should be thrilled on my brother's behalf, that he's trusted so much" he answered, smiling a bit to show Paige that he wasn't angry with _her._

"That's good to hear" she nodded and pulled her hood up only revealing her face, her hair still hidden underneath it "This mission will be over soon, so we can get back home and continue with our training."

"I hope you're right" he said. Paige felt his worry and silently took his hand in hers.

The two friends looked at each other for a while, sharing a short moment of friendship, but what they weren't aware of, was the mean and jealous look of one of their most annoying teammates.

And soon they would be at their destination.

* * *

**Somebody is not so happy about Logan and Paige's friendship owo**

**Please let me state, before any of those thoughts should turn up, I'm not creating any OOCness or especially nothing Mary Sue-ish! Remember these are men who haven't had been laid for months, maybe even years for a few of them, Paige is the only female, of course some of them would feel just a tad horny. It's only common sense in a man's head :P**

**I only say this because I see it as the worst 'dishonor', if you will, if people call my OCs by this. I do my very best not to make them into Mary Sues just as much as I try to stay original to the canon-characters, not making them too much out of character. I hope you guys can feel that when you read my fanfics, and that you actually get the feeling that they stay true to their original personality :)**

**I just felt like saying this, no hard feelings at all! :P**

***sigh* Well, I can't wait to update more, see you guys soon :D Hope this was worth the wait n_n**


End file.
